With Both My Hearts
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Alternate ending for The Timeless Children. Contains major spoilers for the episode, so don't read if you haven't watched. Thasmin fluff.


**_I can't be the only one that thought we were going to finally get a Thasmin kiss, but it didn't happen so I had to fanfic it. This is basically an alternate ending to the Timeless Children with Captain Jack in it because we all need some more of him in our lives. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think._**

* * *

_**With Both My Hearts**_

"And I would do that in a heartbeat," Yaz stared in horror as the Doctor looked around at everyone in the TARDIS. "For this universe." This couldn't be happening. The Doctor couldn't die. That couldn't be how it ended. She deserved more. She deserved better. "For you. My fam." Yaz caught the Doctor's eye at this. Anger rushed through her. She was glued in her place she couldn't move. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw the determination etched into the Doctor's eyes.

As the Doctor turned to leave, Yaz realised it was her last chance. She couldn't let this happen. No matter what she had to do to stop her. She couldn't live without the Doctor. She couldn't go back to her normal life. It took the Doctor's inevitable doom to see that. She knew she had been denying it all this time. She loved the Doctor and she would not stand by and watch her die. The universe still needed her. The universe could survive without Yasmin Khan though. She would do this. She had to. She darted forward, grabbing the Doctor's hand. It felt surprisingly cool in Yaz's sweaty one.

"We're not letting you go," She told her as the Doctor turned back to face her.

"Get off me Yaz," The Doctor's harsh words made Yaz cut off as she stared into the eyes of the woman that she loved. They held each other's gaze for a moment before the Doctor spoke again. "Please." The Doctor watched the hurt expression on Yaz's face. She had to do this. There was no other way. She couldn't let the Master kill anyone else that she loved. The Master was her burden, and her burden alone.

"Yaz, come on," Ryan said and a rush of gratefulness rushed through the Doctor. She wished that Yaz would accept it. It was only making it harder for her. Turning back to Yaz, the woman that she loved, her resolve to see this through only grew.

Yaz felt everyone's staring through her, though she wasn't paying attention to them. How could Ryan say that? After everything that the Doctor had done for them. For her. She loved her and she wasn't letting her die, not without a fight.

"Live great lives," The Doctor whispered, taking a step back, but Yaz shook her head. She wasn't accepting this. She couldn't. She took another step towards the Doctor, lifting her arm up to cup the Doctor's face in her hand. The next moment their lips were locked, Yaz pulling closer into the Doctor. In all her wildest dreams, she never thought that their first kiss would be like this. It couldn't end here. Not after this. "Yaz-" The Doctor whispered, breaking off.

"I love you," Yaz told her, a tear falling from her eye before she could stop it.

"I love you too," The Doctor said, attempting a weak smile as she moved her thumb across Yaz's cheek, wiping the tear away. "That's why I have to do this."

"You don't have to," Yaz said, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm not letting another person I love die," The Doctor told her, once again trying to take a step back. "You'll move on. Forget about me. I'm not important. I've lived so many lives. I don't even know how old I am anymore."

"The universe still needs you," Yaz argued. "I need you."

"I'm sorry," The Doctor shook her head. "The Master cannot leave Gallifrey. The whole universe is at stake." Yaz bit her lip, knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince the Doctor not to blow herself up. She had one more trick up her sleeve though. She leaned in for another kiss, running one of her hands through the Doctor's hair. The Doctor returned it, knowing that this would be for the best. If she didn't do this, everyone would die. And their blood would be on her hands. Her already bloodstained hands.

Whilst she was distracted, Yaz yanked the bomb from her hand. "I love you." She yelled, pushing the Doctor away and rushing to the door.

"Yaz!" She yelled, trying to run after her but Graham was already there by her side, pulling her back. "Yaz!" She screamed again, but she didn't even turn back. Tears streamed down her eyes as she struggled.

"We all know how stubborn she is," He told her comfortingly. "When Yaz decides something, there's no changing her mind."

"This is my fault," The Doctor ran a hand through her hair, as Graham wrapped his arms around her.

"This is the Master's fault," He told her.

"Yeah, if there was any other way to do this, we'd have done it," Ryan chimed in.

"I'll stop her," They all turned to Ko Sharmus who was making his way to the door that Yaz had just left out of. "I've spent my life killing cybermen, it's only fitting that this is how I go out."

"Wait!" They all turned to look at the owner of the voice who hadn't been standing outside the TARDIS until a moment before.

"Hey, you're that bloke that snogged me and then ran off again," Graham said, pointing at Jack.

"Oh hi, Doc. I'd heard that you'd gone female." The Doctor stared in amazement as Captain Jack Harkness strode into the TARDIS, enveloping her in a hug and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Apparently that's just a normal greeting then," Graham commented and Ryan smirked.

"Please tell me you've got a plan," The Doctor said, looking at him in desperation. They didn't have long to save Yaz.

"Who has the Death Particle?" Jack asked, looking around.

"Yaz, she'll be setting it off any minute now," Ryan said and Jack sighed, tapping at his vortex manipulator before he vanished and reappeared a couple of seconds later with a confused Yaz.

The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief as she saw Yaz. "What's going on?" Yaz asked, looking around in confusion at how she was back in the TARDIS.

"How are you here?" The Doctor asked, her gaze moving from Yaz to Jack.

"I thought I warned you about the cyberman," He told her, running around the console. "Come on, help me to fly this thing."

"Since when do I do what I'm told?" The Doctor asked, not moving. "And we can't leave."

"We're in a time machine, of course we can," Jack laughed slightly. "We just need to get a bomb that does have a timer."

"We don't have time, the Master co-"

"I've put a lock on my vortex manipulator so it's locked onto this time and place so that once we leave, the only time and place it will go to is the exact moment we leave," Jack explained. "The Master will move off the second we leave in the TARDIS, so I'll set the bomb timer so it'll go off the second it gets here."

"And we'll just send the vortex manipulator with the bomb," The Doctor finished. "That's -"

"Brilliant, I know you don't need to tell me," Jack laughed as The Doctor started rushing around the TARDIS, ignoring all the eyes staring at them.

"You mean this whole time, you didn't need to die?" Yaz asked. "You could've used the TARDIS to get a bomb and come back."

"It would've had to be the exact moment we left," The Doctor explained. "The Master would've left the moment we did to ensure we couldn't do anything. I couldn't run the risk of getting back here even a second after we left."

"We're back in the 21st then?" Graham asked after they had got the timer bomb and sent it back to Gallifrey.

"Yep," The Doctor told them, holding the door open to let them out. "Only a few minutes has passed."

"Come on," Ryan tugged at Graham to leave the TARDIS. "You can come with us." He nodded to the others that were standing in the TARDIS unsure what to do.

"Yeah, I'll make you all a cuppa," Graham nodded, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"Can you give us a minute?" The Doctor turned to Jack who looked between Yaz and the Doctor.

"Of course," He smirked, winking at the Doctor "Hang on a moment. I want a cuppa too." He yelled running out of the TARDIS. Yaz and the Doctor looked awkwardly at each other.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Yaz said eventually.

"Me don't do it?" The Doctor asked, sounding angry. "You were the one that was actually going to blow themselves up. Do you have any idea how much you scared me?"

"Yes," Yaz yelled, running her hand through her hair, taking a step closer to the Doctor. "Because that is how I felt when you were going to die."

"I took you there, you're my responsibility," The Doctor said. "My fam," Yaz sighed, not breaking eye contact. "Yaz... I love you. I can't let you die."

"I love you too," Yaz replied, taking her hand. "So you know that I can't let you die."

"I can't," The Doctor shrugged. "Not now anyway." Yaz smiled slightly at that.

"But you were going to," Yaz protested. "Your life is more important than mine."

"Not to me," The Doctor took Yaz's hand. "I don't know how it happened but I fell in love with you Yasmin Kahn."

"I fell for you pretty hard too," Yaz smiled. "I didn't even realise until you were going to die."

"I realised a long time ago," The Doctor replied. "I love you all of you, with both my hearts." And they leaned in for a kiss once more. As it grew more passionate, the Doctor leaned back and kicked the door close before pulling Yaz closer.


End file.
